A Deadly Combination
by BlackOpal
Summary: Draco's the best persuader in England. What happens when he has to persuade Ginny Weasley to sign his contract? What happens when he falls in love...(involves racy comments and triplets. how'd they get there... wouldnt you like to know?)
1. The Perfect SetUp

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters. I think I half-own Megan, Allie and Serena (the Triplets) because I made them up but Hermione's egg and Ron's sperm made them. I own Cindy though. I really truly do.

"Ah, Draco. What a pleasant surprise! On a Saturday no less." Draco glared.

Cindy had her power hungry smile on, her shuddered at the sight. He focused on her. OK, not just her, he focused on her long legs that never, ever got tangled together. He focused on her pale pink dress that was rolled up to mid-calf in attempts (this he was sure) to seduce him. He also focused on her tender brown hair that was pulled so carefully back to expose her round cleavage.

Cindy saw his eyes follow her and smiled a lazy, knowing smile. "It's all yours, just say the word..."

Draco rolled his eyes, he had heard it all before. 

It was eight o'clock on a Saturday morning and he still hadn't had any coffee.

So he stole the big black mug of cafe mocha that was sitting on Cindy's desk.

"What do you want Cindy? I know you didn't call me in here for a morning chat." Draco sat in her puffy big chair. 

"I'm hurt! Why wouldn't I do that..." She walked over to him, snaking her thin arms around his broad shoulders. "You're getting the contract signed." Her lips barely moved in his ear. 

He had to hand it to her- Cindy could quite possibly be the sexiest person alive.

But-

"No way!" He said.

The contract? The bloody contract was the root of all evil as far as he was concerned. No one could get it signed. Without the signature of the head of the Muggle Relation Protection Bureau, the contract was void. Six people had tried, and six people had failed. It had been rewritten six times. What was the contract for? Nothing really, it was only for a permanent portkey in London. All this hassle for a portkey.

"Draco, come on! You're our best! You're our sexiest, our most cunning... you're even our best in bed." Draco smiled. At least he was getting the recognition he deserved. Even still... that contract would ruin his whole weekend! He had plans, plans to find a new, innocent toy.

"Cindy... I can't."

"Oh come now Draco..." She hugged him tighter and made her best pouty face. It turned him on. "If you don't do this, you're fired! I want you to do anything, I mean anything, to get this chick to sign it. Sleep with her if you have to. Don't come back without it signed." 

And that was how twenty minutes later Draco had 300 pages of pure nothing in his hands and knocking on 40 Charring Cross Road's door.

A loud, ear bursting scream came from behind the door, then another and finally... another. Draco cowered and slowly backed away from the evil house. He wasn't quick enough, the door opened and there was the most innocent looking girl standing in the doorway.

Draco let out a soft whistle. She was hott!

The woman was nothing like Cindy; in fact she was just the opposite. Her legs were just as long but they were encased in a khaki colored skirt that ruffled below the knee. Her hair was just as tender, but it was a ginger color, hers was loose and flowing, framing her perfect, flawless, freckled filled face. 

Freckles? Ginger hair?

Draco groaned. This was going to be hell.

"Weasley!" Ginny's smile dropped.

"Do I know you?" She asked. It was torture; even her voice was a turn on.

"Yes. I'm Draco Malfoy." Ginny's eyes flicked to his hair, suddenly recognizing the silvery whisps.

"Oh." She shifted her posture as it wanting to be smaller and invisible. She was now sprawled out in the doorway. It was way too sexy. "What do you want?"

"I'm the one Cindy sent to get the contract signed." She looked him over, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or just trying to get into her apartment.

She nodded. "Come in."

Draco sidestepped something that looked oddly like a baby pacifier. His foot landed on a black bra. Smirking he picked it up, raising an eyebrow to her. 

"Is this yours?"

Ginny blushed and ripped the bra from his fingers. She ran into what looked like a kitchen and stuffed the bra into the washing machine. She had a washing machine in the kitchen? This chick was weird.

Even still... Draco couldn't fight that amused feeling he had. Ginny didn't seem like the type to wear a black bra. Hell, it had little lacy flowers AND was see through. She had grown up, the last time Draco saw her, she was wearing a white sports bra... but we won't go into how he knew that.

"I'll get you tea." She mumbled as she cleared the sofa for him to sit down. "Sit."

The sofa smelled like musty lavender. It wasn't a bad smell...

"Here." She shoved a dark blue mug of steaming tea into his hands. She sat down next to him, a red mug in her hand. Her khaki skirt rose a little higher and Draco smirked into his tea. Just as he expected them to be, her legs were dazzling.

"Let's see it." Ginny sighed.

"Erm... what?" Draco was still fixed on legs. Seeing this, Ginny tugged her skirt lower. "Oh right! The contract... here." He threw the contract on the ancient coffee table and earned a glare from Ginny.

"That's antique." She said.

"Crap. Crap is more like it."

More glares. Then, the loud, earsplitting cries came again. 

Ginny hopped up, running behind the couch. Draco followed. There, lying in the shadows of the couch was something he hadn't noticed when he came in. Three, identical babies were in a playpen. Three, identical babies with three VERY identical screams.

"Shut them the bloody hell up!" Draco screamed with his hands on top of his ears. It was supposed to block out the sound but it wasn't doing that great.

"I can't! Help me!" And with that she shoved one of the screaming infants into his hands.

Draco got quite a good whiff of the baby. It smelled like there was something bad rotting in it like.... shit.

"I think he needs to be changed." Draco said, holding the thing as far away as he could.

"It's not a he, it's a she. You have Megan. Change her." She threw random things at him; baby wipes, a clean diaper and powder. 

"How am I supposed to do that?" Draco asked Ginny. She was full with the other two girls.

"I don't know! FIGURE IT OUT!"

Oooook... Draco thought to himself, don't bother a woman changing two diapers.

Draco stared blankly at the baby. Where to begin?

"I know! I take... I take this off!" He said and undid the straps. There it was, it looked a lot different when it was younger. Draco was scared to touch it, partly because it was covered in brown crap. Wincing, he took a baby wipe and tried to clean the kid up. It was very sickening. In fact, he was so concerned about not getting himself dirty that he didn't realize the warm liquid flowing down his arm.

When he did, it was not a pretty scene.

"She peed on me! She bloody PEED! ON ME!" Draco said and retreated to the open bathroom door, leaving the naked girl on the table.

"They do that sometimes Malfoy. You don't expect them to just hold it in do you?" Ginny yelled over the babies.

"Well I don't expect them to dump their bodily wastes of ME!" He grabbed the soap from the sink's rim. Once again, it smelled like lavender. What was with the lavender? "Why did you have three kids at the same time anyways?" He screamed. He was angry; it had gotten on his shirt too, that was ruined. He yanked it off, not wanting to smell like urine for the rest of the day.

"They're not mine! They're Hermione and Ron's. I'm watching them." Ginny said, barely audible. The two ones that she had been working on were now safe in their crib. Now, she was wrestling Megan into a diaper. It didn't take her long, within seconds Megan was playing next to her sisters. "Besides, it's not like you can control what you have can you?" 

She turned to face him and gasped. Why did she gasp? Well there was that little fact that Draco didn't have a shirt on. Blushing harder then she was during the bra incident, she walked into the bathroom to wash her own hands off. 

Draco resumed his seat on the couch, basking in the fact that he could turn anyone on, even a Weasley.

She came in looking like she had flashed her face with water.

"All right, let's look."

For the next 3 hours they looked over the contract. Draco did everything he could to convince her. He even sank as low as nuzzling her neck and pushing back the soft ginger hair. But did Ginny acknowledge these advancements? No. She sat still and pointed out everything that was still wrong with the contract. It was annoying.

At 6 o'clock, they took a break for pizza. Since they couldn't leave the house because of the triplets, they sat on the floor of Ginny's bedroom watching TV. It could've been a very romantic setting, he did try to make it one but Ginny wanted to talk. That's the problem with women, they ALWAYS wanted to talk. 

"Did you ever become one Malfoy?" Ginny said, her lips poised on the pizza.

"A what?" He asked.

"You know... a death eater."

Draco stared at her, wondering if she could take the truth.

"Yea. After Hogwarts, I met my father. He told me to make a name for myself. So I ran to Voldemort. I had the dark mark branded forever in my skin and became a death eater. I killed whoever resisted the dark rule. I killed lovers, teenagers, politicians, parents and children. I killed until I couldn't stand killing. I ran away. I ran to London and hid. Then I met Cindy, she said she didn't care who I was as long as I could sell. I did. I started way down on the chain. I cleaned toilets! Slowly, I worked my way up... and now here I am with you. Unable to leave this building and go home until you sign the bloody contract."

Ginny's eyes were wide. She was horrified. Malfoy had judged wrong, she couldn't take the truth. But then... then something fascinating happened. She climbed next to him and gently took his arm. She flipped it over and drew and intake of breath. Malfoy took it with her, never exhaling and waiting for what she would do next. She slowly raised his arm to her lips and kissed the mark.

It was creepy. Draco had felt a lot of girl's lips on his skin, but not like this, never this passionate. He craved more and lowered himself to look into her eyes. They came closer and closer until.....

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

The damn kids were crying again. 

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!" Draco cursed over and over again.

Ginny smiled. It was an evil smile, at least as evil as it could be on such an angelic face.

"Better go take care of it." She said, taking another bite out of the pizza.

"Me?" Draco asked.

"Well you know... I can't do it. I have to look over the contract and all. How else will I be able to sign it? Already it's going to take me all night..." Now Draco knew why she had an evil smile.

Draco groaned. He had a feeling this was going to be a very interesting night.

A/N: YES! I will have another chapter. I just don't feel like writing it now. I'll have it up... maybe before Valentine's Day, maybe not. Promise. Hop on over to review my masterpiece... please? 


	2. Wild Watermelon Lipgloss

Dedication: To Sara, because every waking minute she bugged me to get this chapter up.

Ginny Weasley had never looked more beautiful then when she slept, that includes the time when Draco saw her naked in the prefect bathrooms. Just the way the innocent wisps of ginger hair floated around her face was enchanting. Her plush lips were stuck out in a pout and her eyes fluttered quickly under her lids. She was having a nightmare. Draco knew she was. He'd had enough of them to understand that tossing and turning in the dark meant night terrors.

So, he did what he always wanted someone to do when he had them- he brought her a glass of water.

Tiptoeing slowly into her bedroom, he sat besides her on her pink comforter. 

She must like pink, he noted.

She was sweating; moisture clung to the hand he held on her forehead. She let out a terrified gasp before waking up. Somehow, she found her way into Draco's arms.

"How could you do it? Why?" She asked, sobbing into him.

Draco knew what she had dreamt of.

He looked down at her. She was fragile. Why in bloody hell, did he have to tell her? She was still a child, barely even old enough to drink. How could she have understood his becoming a death eater? 

"I'm sorry."

"I think I know." She whispered. "When Tom..." She stopped. Her voice sounded like it was in pain... like she was in pain. Draco hugged her closer. He didn't want her to be in pain. "When Tom took me over, I had power. I adored the power. It was like I owned the world. I went crazy on that power. It was a high." She wrapped her thin, clammy arms around his waist. He was aware how close her fingers were to his butt. "It was like that wasn't it?"

Draco nodded. It was exactly like that.

She sobbed again, this time letting all her pain out. It was years worth of pain. Hearing her cry made Draco want to rip his heart out. It was like he had betrayed her.

After a while, she stopped crying. Her eyes were closed and her face looked peaceful. Draco laid her carefully on the bed, kissing her fingertips.

"Don't go Malfoy... Draco." She reached out the hand he had just kissed. "I don't want to be alone."

Malfoy sighed. He hadn't expected all this to happen. He just wanted to go home and have sex with some random girl. Why couldn't he leave this..._Weasley?_ No. That was too vulgar. She was Ginny. His Ginny.

That night, Draco Malfoy slept on a floor for the first time in his life. It wasn't that bad. It got better when Ginny climbed next to him and cuddled into his arms.

She was so warm and soft. She smelled like her usual lavender blend. She was thin. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, kind of like a teddy. He adored it.

It was exhilarating holding something like her in his arms. He buried my face into her hair and cried. Tears were rolling down his face and he wasn't trying to hide them. Something so innocent and pure was in his arms, cradled on his shoulder... God the feelings were amazing.

It was then, that he fell in love with Ginny Weasley.

*****

Draco rolled over, trying to shove the pillow into his ears. The damned bird wouldn't stop singing. It kept chirping away, even though it was 8 o'clock in the morning. Didn't he know that some people stayed up until 4 that morning admiring the loveliness in their arms? Groaning, Draco got up. He slammed the window shut (perhaps a little too hard) and turned to look at himself in Ginny's full-length mirror.

His eyes were red. His hair was messed up and he looked like he had slept in his clothes. He had, but that wasn't the point. The point was- Draco had never in his life looked as crappy as he did now.

"What is she doing to me?" He asked his reflection. His fingers traced his face where Ginny had placed her kisses on him, hoping to find some lingering trace of her.

He stumbled into the bathroom. At least it wasn't pink. Instead, it had yellow and white strips, designed to look like a Parisian scene. Tastefully designed that is.

The sink was huge. The shower was huge. The bathtub, something Draco had every intention of using sooner or later, was enormous. He splashed freezing cold water on his face while going over the possible things he could do to pass the time until Ginny woke up. Deciding on cooking breakfast, he turned to leave. But something caught his eye... it was a cosmetic bag. It was slightly on the small side compared to his mother's making it nothing special. Yet, something about it was forbidding. He carefully unzipped the bag, releasing a small yelp when the contents came pouring out onto the vanity. 

Tubes and containers of all colors and shapes awaited him there. Draco sat with his mouth open, taking in the variety of things. Never once was he able to touch his mother's cosmetic bag so he had never been able to understand these exotic symbols of beauty. Choosing a long, slender lip-gloss entitled 'Wild Watermelon' he unscrewed the cap and revealed the applicator. It was a God-awful smell. 

But he was the ever-daring Draco. Grinning like an idiot, he brought the gloss up to his lips and puckered up. Carefully, he swiped the applicator back and forth, back and forth until his lips had a tinted shine to them. Happily, he moved to the blush and tried to choose the right color for 'his skin tone'. What did Draco know about skin tones? Nothing alone, but he had the help of _Seventeen _magazine. It turns out Draco was a 'pale' skin tone. He should stick to light pinks that could bring out his eyes. Did Ginny have any light pinks? Shrugging he chose a blush that looked light pink, to his eyes at least. When he put it on, he was horrified to see what looked like bruises on his perfect, high cheekbones. 

"Ah!" Draco screamed a scream that sounded way too much like Gildy. He ran to the toilet and after rolling 1/3 of the new roll onto his hand, he wet it and scrubbed his face. Hard. Over and over until he was positive there were no traces of blush. Shoving the makeup back into the bag, he ran out of Ginny's bathroom as fast as he could. 

He would make them breakfast. He would make eggs, sausage and bacon just like the lady, Martha Stewart was it, did on the show he watched as he was rocking one of the triplets to sleep. If Martha could do it, Draco could do it too. He was a Malfoy after all. 

Of course, Martha was a muggle in a muggle kitchen. Draco was a wizard in a muggle kitchen with a thousand things that looked like it could kill him if he tried to use them. The toaster for example, do you know how deadly a toaster looks like if you've never seen one before? Groaning, Draco ran fingers through his hair. Where should he start first? Wait! Was that a book? A cook book? Draco ran to the side of the stove. Success! It was! _Betty Crocker's 100 Breads._

But Draco didn't want to make bread. He wanted to make eggs, sausage and bacon. Anything else? He sifted through the books. _101 10-minute Meals, Making Pastas the Easy Way, So You Wanna Learn To Cook French?_... ah yes, _Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner: The complete guide to cooking._ Eggs- that's what Draco wanted. Eggs would be... in the refrigerator? Yes, they would be! Draco threw open the door to the refrig, frantically searching for eggs. It wasn't long before he found them behind the apple juice. He was on the way to cooking his first breakfast!

He flipped through the book, searching for something about eggs, but finding nothing. Angrily, he decided that the only way he'd learn is to develop his own way off cooking. He took out a bowl from beneath the sink, only after he looked through every other cabinet for the cooking wear. Now he had his eggs and his bowl. What now? Shrugging, he went to the stove. How long should he put the eggs in for and how hot? Randomly deciding 10 minutes on 500 degrees would be best, he cracked the eggs, threw them into the bowl and put the bowl into the oven. There was nothing left to do now but wait.

__

Vogue was an amusing muggle magazine. It had fashion, inspiring articles and strange advertisements. Draco simply adored it. 

"Morning Draco." Ginny said. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and her feet were encased in fuzzy rainbow colored slippers. She kissed him. It was slippery but nice. "Draco..."

"Yea?"

"Why do you taste like my 'Wild Watermelon' lipgloss?" Sniffing the air, she then asked, "What's that smell?"

"That, is our breakfast." Draco said proudly, staring at a rather bizarre ad for Cartier.

"_What_?" Ginny shrieked. She ran to the now smoky stove, guessing logically where their breakfast was and yanked open the stove door. She removed a broken glass bowl and well... what was left of the eggs. You couldn't call them eggs right then. As if that wasn't odd enough, she then stood on a chair and proceeded to fan a small circle on the ceiling.

"I thought you would be happy. We were going to have eggs!" Draco yelled.

Suddenly he was angry. Why in hell's name did she remove the eggs from the oven? They weren't done! They still had another 5 minutes and 20 seconds!

"You eat those!" She shot back. "Go on. Eat them." Draco peered at his breakfast. Come to think of it, he wasn't that hungry anymore. "That's what I thought." She said, stepping off the chair. "Draco, from now on, let me cook our breakfasts."

Just as easily as he got mad, his anger went away. Ginny said 'our breakfasts'. That meant she wanted to be with him for more breakfasts. That meant he could stay with her, be with her.

She busied herself around the kitchen, pulling out a pot and filling it with water. 

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Making coffee, you want some?"

"No." And returned to the article about Tom Cruise's fatal incident with Ewan McGregor. 

With just water and a pot, Ginny produced steaming coffee. Draco was jealous.

She sat next to him and he spread the article so she could read.

It was an awkward silence and aside from her sipping, there was no sound.

Well except for the sudden earsplitting cries of the triplets. 

Draco cringed and turned the page, waiting for Ginny to go check on them. But she didn't make any move towards the door.

"Ginny." He poked her. "The triplets are crying."

"Oh are they?" She said looking over the rim of her cup. "Draco would you? I'm still enjoying my coffee."

Draco stared at her. Underneath all the angelic like hair and innocent smile, there really was a devil in her. Groaning, Draco grabbed three bottles and ran into the living room, eager to shut up the babies.

It was only Serena crying, but with the noise she was making you would think all of them were up. Setting down two bottles, he picked up Serena and tried to feed her the bottle. But she wouldn't take it.

"Argh! What do I do now?" He shouted. Serena screamed louder. Draco took a few deep breaths and instantly regretted it. Serena had to be changed. Draco didn't want to change Serena. Still, if he didn't stop Serena's cries, he would have two other very unhappy babies to take care of.

"Ok," Draco said. "You have to help me Serena..." Serena refused to stay still. She seemed to think it was a game. When Draco brought out the baby powder, she landed a good kick that caused Draco to spill the baby powder into his face. It wasn't that funny but Serena seemed to think it was. Cursing, Draco some how managed to get a sorry excuse of a diaper onto Serena and she was happy. As soon as Serena stopped her blood curling screams, Allie started.

Only concentrating on getting Allie to stop, he ran to the crib and removed her from the evil clutches of her sister. Bad move. Now all three babies were crying. It was worse then the time he was forced to sleep in Azkaban for a night. In his misery he forgot about Serena, who was now trying to hide under the couch. To make things worse, the doorbell rang. Exasperated, Draco threw open the door.

"Hold this." He said and shoved Allie into the very confused man. Draco then ran to the couch and grabbed Serena's leg, the only thing left from under the couch.

It was then that everything stopped.

Draco realized the man at the door the same time the man at the door realized Draco, and Ronald Weasley was not happy about it.


	3. Soap Opera Sorrow

Disclaimer: Lalala, if you think Draco and Ginny are mine... you're wrong. *nods* They belong to JK and WB.

A/N: Coddles to Madi darling for helping me out with the soap opera part of this... I don't really watch them but luckily SHE DOES! 

Dedication: To Snazz, because she patiently helped me through my Everwood withdraw. Merci Beaucoup! 

Ron blinked. Draco blinked.

"Weasley," Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Daughter." With that, he yanked Serena from Draco's clutches. 

Serena's cries rang through the entire apartment. Apparently, the infant didn't appreciate being jerked around. 

It was because of Serena that Ginny came in. A towel was slung over her shoulder and you could just barely smell the faint scent of dishwasher soap on her, most likely from cleaning up Draco's breakfast failure.

"Draco," Ginny said, apparently not noticing her scarlet-faced brother. "Honestly, if you can't get three kids to shut up after all those girls you've made eat their words..." Looking up, she dropped her coffee. It spilled onto the floor and organized into a shape that looked oddly like a cat. "Hello Ron." She said sweetly. "What brings you here?"

Ron shifted his glance back and forth from Ginny to Draco. "What is he doing here?" Ron's ears were blood red he was so angry. Then, noticing Ginny's robe- "Did he sleep here?" Ginny and Draco exchanged nervous looks and Ron gasped. "He _did_? He slept in this house, under the same roof as you?"

"Well it's not like we haven't done it before! Hogwarts only had one roof!" Draco couldn't see the problem. So what if he was a Malfoy and Ginny a Weasley. They didn't make that bad a couple, what was that line... opposites attract? "Honestly Weasel, you should be happy you baby sister finally slept with someone besides Potter." He couldn't help it OK? Ron just seemed like he needed to be insulted.

"Oh for the love of God..." Ginny groaned and braced herself for Ron's reaction.

"She what?" He managed to stutter out a clear sentence. "You slept with Harry? When was I going to be informed of this?" Ron's eyes were glistening and round. It was quite a sickening sight.

"She slept with me too you know." Draco spoke up.

Ron shook his head to clear the happy thoughts from his brain and then got back to business. He wasn't angry at Ginny as Draco thought he should be. After all, she was the one that lured him so seductively into her arms. He didn't force her lush lips onto his biceps did he? 

"How could you violate such an angel like my sister? You've got some nerve! You ruined her now! Look at her," Ron screamed. His ears were now turning purple. "Do you see how unhappy she looks?" Draco glanced at Ginny. In truth, she looked quite happy. She wasn't even happy, instead she was looking quite annoyed. "Those eyes will never shine again." Ron droned on. "She'll never smile or laugh or do anything again, all because you had sex with her!"

"Ron, we did nothing of the kind!" Ginny threw up her arms in an act of desperation. "Honestly, you have no faith in me. I slept with him, yes. I begged him to stay after I had a nightmare. He slept on the floor of my bedroom. You can go check if you'd like " 

Ron shook his head. "What are we going to tell mom?" He asked her.

Ginny smiled. "We're going to have some coffee and you're never going to breathe a word." Ginny grabbed her brother's hand and steered him in the direction of the kitchen. "Draco?" She asked questioningly. 

Draco shook his head. He didn't want to have coffee with Mr. Violet Ears. Instead, he opted to invade Ginny's room and watch TV.

He flopped onto the bed, hugging the stuffed dog that smelled like Ginny. He just wanted to be close to her right now. He found the remote in the depths of blankets and flicked on the television. 

After many monotone clicks, he found a cooking show ("Just what I need.") and settled on it.

"We're making almond covered coffee ice cream cake today. This recipe is simple. Our first step is to..." Draco scrambled to get a piece of paper and a pen. After all, what would surprise Ginny more then an almond covered coffee ice cream cake? He successfully found a pen next to the contract on her nightstand and after opening three drawers, he found a little black book that certainly had paper in it. Flipping it open, he saw bunches of numbers. One caught his eye and kept it there. It was Harry Potter's telephone number, drawn with little hearts surrounding his name. 

Draco grinned. Prank calling The-Boy-Who-Lived would be fun wouldn't it...? Of course it would be more entertaining if he actually _knew_ how to use the phone. He sighed- obviously the forces of the Earth always protected him from Potter. Cursed those evil muggle workings!

Now that the blonde lady had finished her almond-covered coffee flavored ice cream cake; Draco was once again searching for something to watch on TV.

Draco pressed a few buttons experimentally on the remote. The first one made the TV get the snowy screen and that god-awful noise, the second press brought it back to the cake lady. The next button- cleverly labeled 'vol.'- made the TV alternately louder or quieter. The button just to the right of it said 'chan.' on it- and Draco had a hunch that this button might change the channel.

The next channel up Oxygen, which was definitely a woman's channel. The first thing he saw was an ad for Xena: Warrior Princess. While Xena was very hot- for an ancient muggle- it was most definately a chick show. It had to be. Why else give a strong female her own TV show? The next ad was for Oprah: After the Show. It was, thankfully, very brief, and it faded onto the Montel show.

On the TV, an attractive older woman was on the screen in a hospital bed. A man was lying behind her on the bed.

"David," she sniffled through her British accent. "David, I want you to do whatever you can to save our baby."

"Anna," David replied in his manly American accent. "I promise you, nothing will happen to our daughter."

A tear slipped down Anna's cheek as she attempted to smile at her husband. She failed miserably, breaking down into sobs.

Draco felt tears welling up in his eyes. That poor woman!

David swept the tears away from Anna's smooth cheeks with the flick of a suave finger, drawing Anna's chin up and making her look him in the eye. "You have my word, Anna," he vowed passionately. "I will do everything in my power to ensure that we have a healthy baby."

Anna smiled again, tears still streaming down her face. "I believe you, David." 

Draco brushed away his own tears as David kissed Anna deeply.

"Stop crying, Anna. It'll be all right." David soothed.

"Will it, David? Will it? David, you have to save the baby!"

Draco was startled at his own outburst.

Anna nodded, and finally the seemingly endless reserve of tears dried up. "It has to be. You promised me."

David cradled Anna to him as the viewers switched away to a nice, well-furnished penthouse. In it, a really pretty executive struggled with a huge bulk of papers. She finally let the drop to the marble countertop of her kitchen. She went to her desk and began shifting through her papers when a little note fell out.

Draco's eyes were still too teary to be able to read what the note said, but it obviously effected the woman greatly, because she stopped and sat down. A single tear ran down her face, yet her make-up remained perfect.

There was a knock on the door, and a semi-sleazy-yet-handsome guy waltzed in. "Heyya, Greenlee. What's goin' on?" 

"You insensitive bastard." Draco growled.

Greenlee sniffled and wiped away her tears. "Oh, nothing, Trey," she said glibly, attempting smile. 

Draco thought back to the 'previously on all my children' bit. Wait a minute. Greenlee was Leo's widow, and Trey was his half-brother! (David was also Leo's half-brother. They all had the same lunatic mother. That also made David Greenlee's brother-in-law, and Anna her sister-in-law. Family trees were complex on soaps). 

Draco snarled at the jerk in front of him. "He'd better notice something's wrong."

"What's wrong, Greens?" Trey asked, trying to sound sincere.

Greenlee winced at the nickname- Draco correctly assumed it must have been one of Leo's pet names for it, not to mention a wretched moniker- and held up the note. She smiled again brightly. Draco noted that the smile failed to reach her eyes. 

"Oh, I just found this note from Leo." 

"Ohhhhh." Draco moaned. 

She laughed a high, hollow sound with no real mirth. "He used to leave these all over the house. I'd find them in the freezer, in drawers- and in my paper piles." Greenlee looked around the house, as if she expected Leo to be hiding somewhere. "And I keep finding them." Her breath hitched in her throat and she held back a sob, settling with a short gasp. "His notes are still around- but Leo isn't!" Greenlee let a few more tears trickle out. 

Draco had already decided that understated grief showed the true depth of Greenlee's feelings for her beloved husband. His tears more than made up for Greenlee's lack.

"You poor thing!" he cried to the TV. "Who's going to take care of you now?"

Trey moved in to console his sister-in-law, taking her into his arms. The petite woman laid her head on his chest, looking infinitely fragile. 

Draco sobbed. "You rat! You're trying to seduce your brother's wife! Have you no shame?"

"It's so hard, Trey," Greenlee murmured, looking up at Trey with dewy hazel eyes. Her eyelashes fluttered helplessly, and more tears streamed out silently.

"I know it is, Greens." he whispered.

But, to Draco's relief, Greenlee shuddered before stiffening and removing herself from his embrace.

"I need to be alone right now, Trey."

On the couch, Draco pounded the couch in jubilation. "HA! She saw right through you, muggle scum! She's a good wife! She LOVES her husband!"

He broke down in tears again. "Oh, Vanessa, why did you have to take Greenlee captive? Why did Leo have to risk his life to save her? He loved her so much! He died for her! Poor Greenlee! Poor Leo! Damn you, Vanessa! DAMN YOU!"

Sobbing with renewed fervor; he didn't notice that Ron and Ginny were standing in the doorway gaping at him. 


End file.
